vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stocking Anarchy
|-|Stocking= |-|Angel Form= Summary Stocking Anarchy is one of two lead protagonists in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. Stocking is the younger of the Anarchy sisters and her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. She is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though she can be rude if provoked. Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight, although she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever someone calls her fat. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, instead claiming she has very special standards in men and would rather be with someone she loves. She tends to string men along and would never cheat on someone she truly loves, and she also seems to judge people by what's on the inside rather then out. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-A, 7-B with the Ultimate Weapon Name: Stocking Anarchy Origin: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Gender: Female Age: Late teens Classification: Angel/Demon, Ghost Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Immortality (Type 1, possibly 4), Regeneration (High-Mid), Expert swordsman, Can make shockwaves with her swords, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Toon Force (Low level), Can transform to boost her stats | Can nullify any damage and effects given to her physical appearance by transforming into her angel form, Flight Attack Potency: Large Building Level+ | Multi City-Block Level+ (Could make huge gashes in The Other Gods),' City Level+' with the Ultimate Weapon (Destroyed all of Daten City with it in the manga) Speed: High Hypersonic+ '''(Reacted to gun fire from the demon sisters) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can lift the Ultimate Weapon) Striking Strength: Class GJ '''| Class TJ', '''Class PJ' with the Ultimate Weapon Durability: Large Building Level+ | Multi City-Block Level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, Several meters with sword shockwaves Standard Equipment: Honekoneko (A fire-breathing plush cat), *'Stripes I & II:' Stocking has the ability to transform her stockings into Stripes I & II, a pair of spiritual katanas which are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons and ghosts. Stripes I & II can be attached at the base of the hilt, to attack in a similar way to how a helicopter's blades work. Like any other sword, Stripes I & II must be sharpened, and can break if not properly cared for. Stocking is also unable to transform her stockings if they are stretched. Intelligence: High (Capable of deceiving the main characters for most of the series till the last episode, Panty stated that Stocking is the smarter of the two) Weaknesses: She is addicted to sweets, Her weapons can not harm non spiritual related beings (Although this can be open to equalization) Key: Base | Angel Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt Category:Gainax Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Swordsmen Category:Anti-heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Toon Force Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7